Jesse Swanson
Jesse Swanson is a freshman at Barden University. In the film he serves as Beca Mitchell's love interest and the deuteragonist. Biography Jesse joins the Treblemakers and later becomes lead singer when Bumper ditches the group to sing backup for John Mayer. After the 2012 ICCA Finals, Jesse is revealed to have become the leader of the Treblemakers, appearing at that year's a cappella auditions. Freshly graduated from high school, Jesse enrolls at Barden University, where he auditions for the Barden Treblemakers, and subsequently gets in. Jesse spends most of the movie trying to get close to Beca. He also always looks out for her, although she eventually snaps and tells him to back off and stop. Visibly hurt, he complies, and over spring break, he does not meet with or even approach Beca, who spent her nights taking the nighttime shift at the school radio station. Beca comes to apologize, and Jesse initially rebuffs her, telling her to "figure it out." At the finals, Jesse becomes the leader of the Treblemakers, retaining his position as lead singer, along with Benji. As the Bellas sing Beca's setlist, they sing the theme to The Breakfast Club, and Beca and Jesse reconcile their differences with a kiss. Personality Jesse is friendly, cute and very outgoing, displaying a very jovial, extroverted nature. He quickly befriends his socially awkward roommate, Benji, and is quick to be friends with Beca. Jesse is very loyal and a passionate singer, eventually auditioning and getting into the Barden Treblemakers. His loyalty becomes apparent as Jesse backs up Beca whenever she gets into trouble, though she seems to be more annoyed than grateful for this. Jesse, though, knows when to take the hint. After Beca snaps at Jesse, saying that she doesn't need his help, he starts to back off, though they eventually reconcile and become a couple. Jesse is also an avid movie fan, his favorite movie being The Breakfast Club. Appearance Jesse is portrayed by Skylar Astin. He has short brown hair that is slightly curly and dark, probably brown eyes. He usually has on a "quirky grin", and his look is often described as "dorky" but attractive. He visibly has biceps, and once when Luke showed Beca his six pack, Jesse commented, "And the chest match continues." which implies that he has abs and/or pecs, but his might not be as defined as Luke's.**Jesse calls it a 'chess' match...** Relationships Beca Beca first saw Jesse when she got off her cab. They later on personally met when they both served as interns in the radio station (In one '''deleted scene '''at the Radio Station, Jesse immediately confessed his feelings to Beca by saying his gonna make Beca fall heads over hills over him).Their next encounter was when Jesse saw Beca audition. He was very surprised and amazed at Beca's performance. They later on bonded even more by the means of stacking cds in the radio station. Jesse also attempted to make Beca smile a few times when he imitated a few faces seen in albums. Inside the Barden campus, they also had a picnic together as Jesse showed Beca his movies. Jesse later on learned that Beca disliked movies (ecspecially the endings). He then attempted to get her to like them. One moment was when he went to her room and brought the movie "The Breakfast Club" after listening to Beca's mash ups. They almost kiss but are interupted. During the Trebles' fight with the Tonehangers after the regionals, Beca was the first to take action when a Tonehanger started fighting with Jesse. This later on lead to her arrest in which Jesse called her dad to bail her out. Beca then got mad at him, exclaiming that he was in no position to do that since he was not her boyfriend. Later on, when Jesse checked up on the situation with the Bellas during the semi-finals, Beca shouted at him. This lead to a dispute in which Beca tried to fix later on. Sadly her attempts to reconcile with Jesse was rejected by him. Jesse stated how he was mad due to the fact that Beca pushed away everyone she cared about and the fact that their relationship isn't that clear to him. Beca then watched the movie Jesse had been getting her to watch before, which was "The Breakfast Club." This time she watched throughout the whole film and even cried. She later on used the song found in the film for the Bellas' performance in the finals. In the finals, Beca was seen to be talking to Jesse again, wishing him goodluck. They later on reconciled by throwing their fist in the air, imitating an act done in "The Breakfast Club." Both Jesse and Beca were seen looking at each other during the rest of the performance. Afterwards, Beca approaches Jesse ,whilst confessing her feelings, kisses him. Benji Benji is Jesse's roommate. At first Jesse found him to be weird since his room was a little bit over the top. However, they remain good roommates and friends. They walked together in the activities fair, looking for organizations to join in. Both of them approached the Trebles but was later on asked to go away. Jesse advised Benji to be less weird regarding the things he said to Bumper. Jesse also accompanied Benji when he auditioned for the Treblemakers. (Benji possibly didn't get in the Trebles due to his "uniqueness" and Bumper's dislike for Benji.) It was also shown that Jesse sadly questioned why Benji wasn't accepted as a Treble during his initiation. Jesse was also the one who persuaded the Trebles to take in Benji when Bumper had left the group. Donald Jesse first sees Donald with the other Trebles when they were singing in the university grounds. Both Jesse and Donald perform and rap during the Trebles' performances. Donald was also willing to take in Jesse's suggestion to take Benji in. Bumper Bumper dislikes Jesse and Jesse dislikes Bumper. When Bumper leaves Jesse becomes captain of the Barden Treblemakers and lets Benji in. Luke Jesse first impression to Luke wasn't all that good for the fact that he was late in his first day as an intern. Jesse continues to work in the radio station alongside Beca. He also does small tasks for Luke such as getting his lunch. Luke and Jesse have a "competition" on who can impress Beca more. Luke seems to be doing better than Jesse with his 6-pack. He often appearsas jealous of him. Gallery Final TrebleMaker's.png Fight.png Auditions.png Since U Been Gone 3.png hgfd.jpg images.jpg untitled.png Jesse with that smile.png Skylar Astin 23.jpg C.png B.png A.png OMG! organised nerd singing.jpg Jesse with that smile.png fb.jpg imagesCA4ROK0O.jpg imagesCA6VN59G.jpg imagesCA8BRUVG.jpg imagesCA382K7X.jpg imagesCA0F8TJS.jpg imagesCAE6VSQW.jpg imagesCAE3KZNF.jpg imagesCAC4LIXQ.jpg imagesCAITSXLH.jpg imagesCAOVRMQM.jpg imagesCAQAX8ZN.jpg imagesCARKKFDK.jpg imagesCATVOLV8.jpg imagesCAUDP4CE.jpg imagesCAY0UO8F.jpg imagesCAZONPFE.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Trebles Category:Characters Category:Student